


Assimilate

by AdventTraitor



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad is adamant that none of his household assimilate any further than they have already achieved...but after the heat of a battle in which Ja'far can't quite control it, an argument sparks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assimilate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you aren't keeping up with the Magi manga!!!
> 
> This whole idea of “half assimilation” intrigued me, and after reading some interesting conjecture on tumblr, I decided I’d run with it. (I’m actually surprised I haven’t seen any Sinja fanfics concerning this topic yet…haha)
> 
> This takes place after the confrontation with Judal in chapter 110, but before Alibaba and company return in chapter 111. I’m also assuming you know that Baal is the djinn of wrath and heroism.

Ja’far was _furious_.

Perhaps the word has been used in the past to describe his annoyance at Sinbad’s lazy tendencies, but it was always paired with a lighthearted tone and an exasperated shake of the head.

That’s not how it was said now.

Now, it was whispered behind hands and walls, and none dared approach the normally amicable parliamentary clerk as he stalked through the halls of the palace, forgoing finishing the work of the day to instead quietly stew in his rooms—that way, at least, there was little chance of him _murdering_ anybody.

It was odd, if he honestly thought about it; upon occasion, he would get angry—he was, after all, only human. But this…this… _enragement_ , it was uncharacteristic of him, and the unease at such a foreign emotion only served to spur the anger on, until he slammed the door to his room closed and swiped the keffiyeh from his head, hurling it from himself as he fell heavily onto his bed, dropping his head into his hands and trying not to pull all of his hair out.

It ebbed a bit, when there was a physical pain to deal with, but that awful _fury_ was still there, like a torch light only dimming somewhat in the day. Judal had always been able to manipulate the strings of Ja’far’s patience, but never before had he been able to garner such a response.

Before he could think any further, the door to Ja’far’s chambers flew open, knocking against the wall before Sinbad entered, pace brisk as he shut the door none too carefully behind him.

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to leave the courtyard, Ja’far,” he stated evenly, his eyes the only thing betraying his own anger.

“You told me to stand down. This is me standing down.” Ja’far’s voice trembled as his head remained in his hands, his spine quivering with the rage in his blood.

Sinbad cleared the distance between them in a few long strides, his hair flowing behind him like a cape before he dropped onto the bed beside his advisor, pulling him into his lap as he laid a hand on the top of his head.

It wasn’t so unexpected a move from Sinbad, but it startled Ja’far all the same. And at the same time…

The anger, rage, the _wrath_ flowing through him began to dissipate, and he relaxed into the embrace. His hands that had been clenched into the front of his king’s robes slid slowly down to his sides, as though all of his muscles had given out after too long of a strain.

There was silence for some time, until Sinbad chanced a glance down to see that one of Ja’far’s hands had unwittingly settled onto the scabbard of his sword—of _Baal’s_ sword. To any other, it would seem that his hand rested there purely by chance—after all, his head lay heavily on Sinbad’s shoulder, and Ja’far’s legs were strewn across his lap from the awkward way he’d been pulled over, and perhaps it seemed like an innocent place for his hand to fall when he seemed so exhausted…

…but Sinbad knows better.

“You don’t have permission to assimilate any further with your household vessel. I thought we had a very clear understanding on that point, Ja’far.” It was murmured lowly, but clearly.

Ja’far stirred, only enough to move his head to the side so that he could speak clearly to his king.

“That was…not my intention, Sin. I didn’t…”

“You did. You tried. And I’m very upset with you for that.” Sinbad pulled Ja’far’s face up, setting them only inches apart. On any other day, this might have been the beginning to something far more pleasant. As it was, Sinbad was inspecting his general’s eyes, and was not satisfied with the results.

“When I told you that you’re not to fight him, I meant it. If you disobey me again, there will be consequences.” It was a firm order, even as he gently laid Ja’far’s head back onto his shoulder and reclined back against the headboard of the bed.

“…I will obey your orders,” Ja’far started, his tone somewhat sleepy as he pushed himself up a bit to look at his king as he spoke, “but I still don’t understand…”

“Why I won’t let any of you fully assimilate?” Sinbad finished, a frown gracing his features as they entered this line of discussion. “Yes, you do. I don’t want you to change.” He swiped a thumb under one of Ja’far’s eyes, the slitted pupil putting him on edge even as he watched it slowly fade back to normal.

“We would be more useful, more powerful, if you’d let us.” He fell forward again, unable to hold himself up any longer and becoming slightly annoyed at the sluggishness his body had lent itself to.

“You would change completely, and become an embodiment of the djinn you’re tied to. I watched it happen to Drakon, and I won’t see it happen to any of you. You’re already too far along, Ja’far, and I forbid you from going any further.” Sinbad’s tone implied that he was done speaking on the subject, but Ja’far had never given much thought to what Sinbad did and didn’t want to discuss.

“Kouen’s generals will all be fully assimilated. You know they will be. When we come in conflict with the Kou empire—and we will—do you think you’ll be able to handle him in a djinn equip and all of his fully assimilated generals coming at you from every side? Do you think I’ll be able to stand a chance against them?”

Ja’far was bringing cruel realities to light, but such were the duties of an advisor; normally, he enjoyed playing devil’s advocate. Today, he was just exhausted. Even still, his first duty was as ever to serve his king, and he will do so even until his dying breath.

“Unless Kouen brings the fight to Sindria—which would be a fool move on his part—you will not be a part of that fight, because you’ll be governing this country in my stead. So there goes that scenario.”

Ah. He’s getting annoyed now. Ja’far has never backed down from an argument before, and he didn’t see a reason to now.

“What are you so afraid of losing that you won’t take power where you see it?” Ja’far sat up again, his back arching a bit at the position as he felt some strength return to his body. “You’ve been manipulating every piece on the board at your own whim, but you won’t take advantage of the easiest ones—“

“Kouen may not care for his generals, but I’m not so far gone from my humanity that I would throw away those loyal to me,” Sinbad interrupted sharply, his eyes narrowed. “My generals are my friends, my only real _family_ , and _you_ , Ja’far, you’re—“ he cut himself off, looking away for a moment before turning back and continuing. “I haven’t always made decisions for the right reasons. But I won’t chance my household to losing themselves simply so I might have a little more power at my back. I won’t… _lose_ you to that power,” he whispered the last part, cupping Ja’far’s face in one large hand.

Ja’far leaned into the touch, his eyes sliding closed as he brought his own hand up to place over Sinbad’s.

“I understand, my king, and as I’ve said before I won’t disobey you…but, should you ever wish for anything, I would give of myself to you in whichever way you deem appropriate.”

Sinbad had to chuckle at that, but the seriousness never left his eyes.

“I know you would, my friend. And I thank you for that.”

Ja’far’s eyes closed as he finally let himself sleep, listening to the steady beat of his king’s heart.


End file.
